Manufacturers may sell products through one or more distributors, rather than selling the products directly to an end customer. Manufacturers who sell products through distributors or separate retailers may face challenges in converting web-based marketing into a purchase decision by a customer. For example, a potential customer may intend to purchase a product at the website of the manufacturer. However, in order to complete the purchase, the customer may be transitioned from the website of the manufacturer to the website of the distributor. In some instances, the customer may lose the purchase intent upon leaving the website of the manufacturer.
In some examples, a manufacturer may provide a number of hyperlinks to a website of a distributor or retailer. However, once at the website of the distributor or retailer, the customer may be distracted and purchase a product of a competitor. In other examples, a manufacturer may allow the customer to load a basket of goods at the website of the manufacturer. Instead of directing the customer to a checkout line at the website of the manufacturer, however, the manufacturer may transfer the customer directly to the checkout line of a distributor or retailer.